Jackson And Aunt Catrin
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Catherine have a little chat.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Thank you youhavefailedthiscity for this idea!**

 **So sorry I haven't posted in a while!**

 **I love that Catherine came back for the finale. And I always liked the friendship with her and Greg. So when I was asked to write a story with Jackson and Catherine, I loved the idea. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Catherine Willows loved being back home in Vegas. As much as she liked working with the FBI, Vegas was her home. She'd watched her friends on Grave grow up and become great CSIs, and now her own daughter Lindsey was a CSI herself. Now she was lab director, Nick was in charge of Grave, and Greg and Sara were co-supervisors. Catherine smiled softly thinking about how far everyone had come.

One afternoon, Catherine sighed as she finished some paperwork. As she took off her glasses, she saw Greg's son Jackson walk in her office. "Hi," She said with a soft smile.

"Hi Aunt Catrin!" Jackson said as he sat in the chair at her desk. "Whatcha doing?"

"I am just finishing up some paperwork. What are you doing?"

"Me and Greta are meeting daddy and mama so we can get lunch," Jackson said.

"Well, where's your sister?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, she's with mama and Aunt Judy in the break room," Jackson explained. "Aunt Wendy and Uncle Henry hadn't seen her in a while, so she stayed to visit."

Catherine smiled at the little boy who looked so much like his father. "So how are things going with you, sweetie?"

"Good," Jackson said with a smile. "Except this morning, Greta had a tummy ache. But she's feeling better."

"Good. You like having a baby sister?"

"Yes! She likes it when I sing to her and help mama and daddy put her to bed. But sometimes she doesn't want to sleep."

"I'll bet you don't want to go to bed sometimes too, huh?"

"Nope!"

Catherine laughed softly. "So, how are you? How do you like having Lindsey on the team?"

"Good! She and daddy are working a case and had to talk to Uncle Doc about something. So I came here."

"Well, I'm so glad you did," Catherine said.

Jackson smiled. "How are Maria and Helena? Are they gonna come to Eli's birthday party?"

"They're good, and we can't wait for the party." Catherine had been the girls' guardian since their mother's death, and they became good friends with Jackson and Eli very quickly.

Jackson fidgeted in his chair. "Do they still miss their mommy?"

Catherine smiled sadly. "Yeah, they do. And they always will. Just like Eli will always miss his daddy."

"Eli said he talks to his daddy in his dreams," Jackson said. "Maybe Helena and Maria's mommy talks to them in their dreams."

"Maybe," Catherine said with a thoughtful smile.

Jackson looked down. "Sometimes I see Auntie Finn in my dreams."

Catherine came over and knelt in front of the sweet boy. "I'll bet you miss her."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "I told daddy that she and Eli's daddy probably have grilled cheese sandwiches together."

Catherine couldn't help but smile. "Maybe so. Maybe Maria and Helena's mom are having grilled cheese sandwiches with them and thinking about how proud they are of all of you."

"Yeah?" Jackson asked as he looked at Catherine.

"Absolutely! And you and Eli and the girls are so wonderful. I'll bet they send you all so many hugs."

Jackson smiled a little wider. "I feel them sometimes. And the other day, daddy and mama and me told Greta about Auntie Finn. I told her Auntie Finn danced with me!"

"She did?" Catherine asked. Jackson smiled wider. "Well, she sounds like a great pal!" Catherine had only met Finn a few times, but knew Greg and the team cared for her.

Jackson smiled. "I miss Auntie Finn, but I'm glad we remember her. And daddy and Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara tell me and Eli about Uncle Warrick all the time!"

Catherine smiled warmly. "And the girls and I talk about their mother all the time."

"So we keep them in our hearts," Jackson said.

"Yes, we do," Catherine said with a warm smile. She loved how Jackson reminded her of Greg. And, like Nick and Sara told her, Jackson always seemed to know what to say to help you feel better.

Greg appeared in the doorway and smiled at his son and dear friend. "There you are, Jacks."

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hi," Catherine said with a warm smile. She loved seeing so much of Jackson in Greg.

"Where's Greta?" Jackson asked.

"She's with your mama and Aunt Lindsey in the break room," Greg said.

"Case go okay?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if he bothered..."

"Not at all," Catherine said. "I don't get to see him too often. I enjoy spending time with him." She smiled at the smiling boy.

Greg smiled. "Jacks, you think Aunt Catherine would like to have lunch with us?"

"Yes! She can see Greta, too!" Jackson smiled at Catherine. "Would you come have lunch with us please?"

Catherine smiled. "How could I refuse such a sweet deal?"

Greg and Catherine took Jackson's hands and they walked to the break room. Catherine had to smile when she saw Lindsey and Morgan tickle Greta and how the baby girl laughed.

Jackson rushed to his sister. "Greta, guess what? Aunt Catrin is gonna have lunch with us!" Greta smiled at her brother.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Lindsey, you want to join us?"

"Sure," the young woman said.

"Mama, I think Greta needs cheese pizza," Jackson said as he held his sister's hand.

Lindsey and Catherine laughed softly as Morgan said, "You think so?"

"Yes!"

Greg tickled Jackson, causing him to laugh and Greta to smile. Catherine, Lindsey and Morgan smiled at the sight.

Jackson smiled at Catherine. "I'm glad you're gonna have lunch with us."

"Me, too," Catherine said with a warm smile. She loved seeing Lindsey with their CSI family, and Lindsey adored Jackson and Greta.

"Best part is we get to hang out with you guys," Greg said as he hugged Jackson.

Greta smiled as Lindsey, Catherine, Morgan and Jackson said, "Yeah!"

 **The End**


End file.
